


表里

by ermu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermu/pseuds/ermu





	表里

卜凡盯着身前人后脑上方的发旋有些失神，他从来没跟岳明辉靠得这么近过。  
早高峰的地铁挤得让人喘不过气，他被一波又一波的人流驱赶到车门边，胸膛几乎贴着他暗恋对象的后背，身高差让岳明辉像是被他整个圈在了怀里。  
原来他连耳朵尖都是粉色的。  
过近的距离让卜凡控制不住地想要窥探到更多。翘起的发尾，白皙的后颈，皮肤上的薄汗，衣领下的风光……  
他觉得车厢里的温度太高了，热气蒸得人嗓子要冒烟。  
他一边被身后的人挤着，一边撑住扶手不敢更靠近。  
他怕对方会发现他硬了。

永远不要以为地铁已经满员了。  
撞上的那一瞬间卜凡脸都红了，一边蹭着向后退一边小声地和岳明辉道歉，说自己不是故意的，结果身后的人骂骂咧咧说了两句又把他给推回了原位。  
还会有比这更尴尬的吗？鼓起的一团恰恰好卡进了那人的股间，随着车厢的晃动来回磨蹭着对方的尾椎，越发的硬挺起来。  
卜凡觉得自己的脸在烧。  
他会不会以外我是变态？我该说什么？今天坐这号线的人怎么这么多？他刚刚好像出声了是不是要骂我？  
都说人在越紧张的情况下越容易兴奋，卜凡当然不是例外，他甚至觉得自己再这么蹭下去都快射了。

又一下撞上去的时候卜凡已经做好了被骂的准备，内心的尴尬羞耻和下体的勃发膨胀让他备受煎熬，他甚至觉得被岳明辉骂也许会让自己好受一点。可是卜凡万万没想到的是，自己不仅没有被判死刑，反而还等到了一声绵软压抑的呻吟。  
那一声轻得几乎让卜凡以为自己出现了幻听，毕竟车厢里嘈杂的声音很多。  
所以一直到岳明辉主动向后翘起屁股，意图明显地用那两团软肉蹭他的下体，卜凡听到了那一句小声的“别停”，才醍醐灌顶似的反应过来——岳明辉乐在其中。  
他暗恋了一年的白月光学长，在人满为患的地铁里，在不知道身后是个什么人的情况下，摇着屁股，求欢——  
或者说得更直白一点，发骚。  
卜凡心里的火腾地一下子就窜到了嗓子眼。如果今天岳明辉身后不是他……不行，他想象不来。虽然好像并没有生气的资格，但卜凡还是把人结结实实地压在了车门上，右手伸下去罩着那人半边的臀肉泄愤似的揉了两把。  
正好他今天穿了一件长风衣，几乎能遮住他的一切动作。  
“另一种方式的地铁痴汉？很会玩嘛。”  
“……凡、凡子？”  
“很惊讶？”卜凡一把钳住岳明辉正在推拒他的两只手，空出一只手探到岳明辉裆部，果不其然也摸到了鼓鼓囊囊的一包，“我也没想到呢。”  
“嗯……等，你等一下…啊……”  
那种不紧不慢的揉弄其实是最要命的。岳明辉前后受制，还要强忍住叫出来的欲望，声音几乎是抖着飘进了卜凡耳朵里。  
但是他身后的男人完全不听他的话，一边继续用下体顶弄他的屁股，一边解开了他裤子的拉链把手伸了进去。  
“你刚才不让我别停吗？嗯？”  
岳明辉的内裤已经被液体洇湿了一小块，卜凡肉贴肉地握住那一根时明显感受到怀里人有些腿软地半靠在了自己怀里，头顶的发丝挠得他若有若无地痒。  
虽然尺寸比不上卜凡，但握在手里的分量也算可观。卜凡借着前列腺液的润滑开始上下套弄起岳明辉那根的时候，岳明辉一个没忍住哼出了声，结果引得周围两三个人都看了过来。  
“啊我朋友身体有点不舒服，我让他靠一会儿就好了。”  
卜凡立马出声解释，一时半会儿也不敢再有所动作。

等确定没人关注他俩之后，卜凡的手又开始不安分起来。不过这次没有继续之前的活儿，而是转移阵地顺着裤腰摸进了岳明辉的股缝间，直奔那处密穴而去。  
岳明辉在他把手伸到后面去的时候反应就又大了起来，两只手颇有要挣开的架势。卜凡一开始也只是以为岳明辉是害羞了，所以收紧了钳制不给他推开的机会，直到他在入口处摸到了一根细细的类似于电线的玩意儿。  
线的末端垂在男人的大腿腿根中间，是个小巧的开关。  
“……看来我还是低估你了啊哥哥。”   
卜凡怒极反笑，拇指毫不犹豫地把开关档位从最底下一下子推到了最上边。  
“唔！———”  
叫出声来的前一瞬岳明辉死死地咬住了下嘴唇，硬生生地把呻吟给吞了回去。车厢节与节之间颇大的金属摩擦声盖过了他的呜咽，没有人发现这一角的异常。  
跳蛋的位置不算深，但却正正好卡在了甬道内最敏感的那一点。岳明辉是想用这玩意儿来寻刺激没错，但不是在地铁上。他本来准备到了学校里再打开的，课上用跳蛋能让他光靠后面就达到高潮。  
可是没想到半路杀出个卜凡，把他的计划全打乱了。  
前列腺被跳蛋高频的震颤弄得酥麻难耐，一波未平 一波又起的快感不断地把岳明辉向高潮推进。他腿软得根本站不住，索性整个人都靠进了卜凡怀里，借着他的风衣把喘息一滴不落地掩藏起来。  
“呼……别，别这样啊……人多……”  
“你也知道人多啊。”卜凡捏住穴口的细线小幅度地来回来回抽插，惹得怀里的人又不住地颤抖起来，“我还以为你巴不得全车的男人都来干你呢……”  
他说最后三个字的时候特意凑到了岳明辉耳边，低着嗓子用着气声，不堪入耳的话却让岳明辉不可自拔地兴奋起来。  
“呜……凡子，凡子……不行……啊那里……”  
体内的快感堆积得太快了，岳明辉甚至一点反抗的余地都没有，话说得颠三倒四，还要拼命压抑叫出来的欲望。  
停，停一下……

卜凡在玩弄岳明辉后穴的同时，还不停歇地用下体去顶撞岳明辉的屁股，一下两下像是要把心里的火全发泄出来。  
“可惜不能进去，不然我一定能把你填得很满。”卜凡用手指挤进岳明辉的股缝里，按揉搔刮着穴口细密的褶皱，“要不你下次穿裙子来吧，我像今天这样把你圈在角落里，别人什么也看不见。我会把你的裙子撩起来，亲手脱下你的内裤，不需要任何的道具，我会用手指先给你扩张让你先高潮一次，你的精液可以成为润滑，我一进去你就会爽得再次射出来……”  
就像是在亲身经历一样，卜凡每说一句话岳明辉都控制不住地收缩后穴，于是那个跳蛋带来的快感被无限放大。电流从内壁上的那一点流窜过岳明辉全身，让他几近失神。  
他靠后穴的快感达到了高潮，在卜凡说到“射出来”的时候，岳明辉真的打了个哆嗦，在前面没有一点儿刺激的情况下出了精。  
那一下超出了岳明辉的承受范围，他只能侧头咬住卜凡的衣服才能勉强把尖叫声囫囵咽下。跳蛋还在运作，于是本应是急促而强烈的高潮被不断延长，他被激得眼泪都流出来了，可怜而淫荡的样子通过车门反光倒映在卜凡眼里，又生生激起了人的施虐欲。  
卜凡直接抓着岳明辉的手伸进了自己解开的裤裆里，不给他一丝抽离的机会。  
“等我射出来，再给你关跳蛋。”

岳明辉是被卜凡搀着出地铁的。小兔子的眼角红红的，明显的被欺负过的痕迹，不过本人毫无察觉。  
“哥哥你一会儿的课水吗？”   
“……干嘛？”  
“嘿嘿……”卜凡这次笑起来跟在地铁上的时候相比完全变了一个人，如果不是后穴还隐隐有酸麻感传来，岳明辉几乎要相信这人的纯良面孔。  
“如果是水课的话我就过来旁听一下。”卜凡伸过手拍了拍岳明辉手感极佳的屁股，“毕竟这东西放着不用太浪费了不是吗？”


End file.
